Hair
by Therius
Summary: For a long time he had been pondering on what it felt like. It wouldn't hurt to just reach out and touch it, right?


_A/N: Originally I wrote this up really quickly after reading a pleasing fanfic about Yurick and Therius and thought my friend might enjoy it (which she did, yay for me), and I was unsure whether I was going to put it up onto fanfiction. After a week I decided to clean it up and post it on here. Enjoy._

* * *

It reminded him of a cloud in some ways. It was appeared fluffy and it just had to be soft, he thought, and the way it flowed perfectly made him want to touch it. He doubted that it would feel like a cloud if he were to touch it, though. Clouds were wet and full of moister, definitely something that that it would not be like. It would probably really smooth and soft, and run easily through his own slender fingers, like the way silk slipped through them with ease. A thought occurred to him. For the past few minutes he had been spending his time pondering and thinking about what it would feel like to touch it, so why not do so? Touching it was what Yurick decided to do. He reached his hand out and wrapped it around the long braid that cascaded down the knight's back, pulling down in a light tug as he grabbed the smooth locks.

Therius was clearly surprised. He and Yurick had simply been sitting on the bed of his room, content as they sat in comfortable silence. Both of them must have been in deep thought, he assumed, as Yurick had fallen silence a few minutes ago. The other's hand reaching out and pulling on his braid, however, was completely unexpected. His gaze shifted, body turning to look at the other male. His brow furrowed in confusion, a questioning look crossing his eyes as he looked upon the other. Yurick had relinquished his hold on the braid upon realizing Therius' surprise.

"What are you doing?" The confusion continued to flicker across his eyes as he spoke, although part of his hair masked on of his eyes so the other could only see one. Yurick's cheeks coloured a light pink, Therius noticed the moment he spoke, and that the other's gaze had shifted down, a habit Yurick seemed to carry when he was scolded.

"I, uh…" Yurick cleared his throat, embarrassed by the sudden action he had inflicted on Therius. It most likely would have been wise to ask Therius before going out and feeling his hair. "Your hair just looks really soft, a-and I, erm, wanted to touch it…"

The older male was still quite puzzled. The young fire mage had just wanted to touch his hair because it looked soft? Usually he would have scolded someone for committing the act of touching and pulling on his hair without any permission, even if it was a close friend like Yurick. He, however, would do no such thing, as he saw how embarrassed the other already was and decided to let any harsh feelings about the matter go. A simple warning, though, would have been appreciated.

His own curiosity had been peeked, but not about his hair. Therius could feel his soft white locks brushing against his cheek and was quite aware of how soft it was. He made sure to take care of his hair, trimming it when needed and cleansing it every morning. However, there were no products that he used to keep it smooth and flowing, as it was more of a natural thing. His curiosity on the matter was of why Yurick thought his hair was soft. Was it because it appeared soft? Did others wish to touch his hair as Yurick did? Therius, realizing he had spent the past few moments thinking while Yurick sat there, blushing and embarrassed. A rare smile graced the corner of his lips.

"Ask next time." Therius told the younger, bringing his hand forward. He tilted up Yurick's chin so he would look at him, wanting the mage to meet his eyes. Although hesitant for a moment, Yurick raised his gaze to look at him. An icy blue eye locked with his own. His gaze, which tended to be stern and sometimes cold, softened. Moving his other gloved hand forward, their fingers brushed before Therius fully grasped onto Yurick's. The mage almost pulled away as his cheeks flushed a darker red, a wincing movement signaling that he was about to, but he chose to stay still, watching the other. The knight raised his hand, still gently grasping onto Yurick's, and delicately placed it on top of his own head.

The curiosity that had been in Yurick's eye was shown again as he twined his fingers into the white locks. Therius' hair was thick and untangled, his slender fingers feeling the snowy strands of hair. It was like he had imagined, soft and smooth. He ran his hand down to the back of Therius' head in hopes of attempting to touch every single lock of Therius' lush hair, a smile finding its way onto his face. "It feels nice." Yurick murmured softly, the other nodding slightly in agreement that his hair was indeed soft.

Breaking his gaze away from the lovely white locks of hair, he brought his gaze back to Therius, gazing into his the single eye that he could see with a light pink blush having remained on his cheeks, the deeper red colour having faded. He started to pull his hand away, but stopped himself when he was not given the chance to fully pull it away.

Leaning forward, the knight pressed his and Yurick's noses together, eyelids fluttering so that they were shut halfway. There was no need for words. He simply wanted to enjoy the moment of serenity with the other. Calm and quiet had graced the bedroom. Slowly, he started to lean forward to close the distance between their lips-

"Hey guys!" Zael chimed in as he slammed the door to Therius' room open, stepping inside. "What are you…. doing…?" The male's voice trailed off. Yurick's face lit up as bright as it had just a few moments ago.

"Z-Zael!"

"**YOU!**"


End file.
